


I should have chosen another uni

by milliondollarbum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Uni AU, kylo and rey are siblings, rey is bamf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliondollarbum/pseuds/milliondollarbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Stop being emo in the backseat, Kylo.” His father said to him.</em><br/><em>Leia slapped him at the back of his head, “What? That’s what the kids say nowadays!” Han defended himself.</em><br/><em>“Oh shush you! I remember you being just as melancholy about leaving all your friends behind for uni.” Leia hushed him.</em><br/><em>Ren rolled his eyes, “I’m not emo, it’s just. I’m leaving everything behind for this.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Or: the Uni AU no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should have chosen another uni

“Stop being emo in the backseat, Kylo.” His father said to him.  
  
Leia slapped him at the back of his head, “What? That’s what the kids say nowadays!” Han defended himself.  
  
“Oh shush you! I remember you being just as melancholy about leaving all your friends behind for uni.” Leia hushed him.  
  
Ren rolled his eyes, “I’m not emo, it’s just. I’m leaving everything behind for this.”  
  
“It’s a great new start, son!” Leila said back happily, “I meet your father through my college year, and it’s a great place to meet new people in.”  
  
“Your mother’s right, Rey was overly excited when she left for uni.”  
  
“Well, I’m not her, am I?” He asked rhetorically. He let a small smile shine through, he was excited for a new start, a new beginning away from everyone that knew of his father's fame, who only wanted to be his friend in hope of his autograph.  
  
“Don’t think I don’t see your smile back there!” Han shouted as he entered the campus, “You sure you didn’t forget anything?” Leia asked worriedly.  
  
“I double checked everything, and if I missed anything I’ll give you a call.” Kylo responded with, opening the trunk of the white range rover to get his packing.  
  
“I’m sure Rey will show you around later, from what I’ve heard she’s in the cheerleader! If it’s anything like on my time, she’s surely the most popular girl in the school.” Leila gushed over her eldest daughter.  
  
“ _Cheerleading_ , probably meant karate club,” Kylo muttered under his breath.  
  
Han took ahold of one of his bags, his mother locking the car.  
  
“What are you doing?” He asked suspiciously, they couldn’t mean to walk him to the door right.  
  
“Let’s go! building F, 4th floor, 412.” Leia said as she marched over the campus as if she owned it. He wouldn’t be surprised if they did, God know what kind of weird things they are investigating in.  
  
Fantastic. He’ll still be know as Han Solo’s son.  
  
They walked up the stairs and into a long corridor, people stopping to stare and whisper to each others. Great, Kylo though, this is just going absolutely smoothly.  
  
“Ah here we are, 412. I remember having the number 420, and boy let me tell you of the adventu-” Han’s voice got caught in his throat as the door opened in his face.  
  
“Excuse me?” A blonde boy, slightly shorter than himself stood confused in the doorway.  
  
“Kylo Ren, your roommate.” He introduced himself with a short nod, his dark locks flying everywhere and framing his face.  
  
“Hux.” He offered and nodded politely back, scanning his parents face - fuck. This is it, he’ll recognise his father and he will once again live in Han Solo and Luke Skywalker’s shadow.  
  
Instead of the half screaming and crying for an autograph like he expected, he was meet with a snicker and a whisper of “You needed your parents to guide you here?”  
  
Kylo feel in love. He also wanted to punch him in the face.  
  
In compromise, he raised an eyebrow, “Would you move so I can get my stuff inside?”  
  
“Of course, how rude of me.” Hux moved to the side, allowing them inside.  
  
The left side was careful made, with books filling the shelf in alphabetical order, pillows carefully and aesthetic made on the bed.  
  
“Tasteful.” He murmured out loud -- his room will be a mess in two days, used to the cleaning ladies back home.  
  
Hux rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bed, opening his laptop to preoccupy himself.  
  
“So, this is goodbye son.” Han said and hugged him, Leia quick to follow. “Call us if you need anything okay?”  
  
“I will. Say hi to chewie from me!” He called out as they closed their dorm door.  
  
His roommate snickered, “Chewie?”  
  
“The fattest cat in the world, named after my dad’s best friend.” Kylo said back as he started to unpack.  
  
He frowned as he divided his clothes in his wardrobe - they all would end up on the floor or on the couch so why would he even bother sorting them out.  
  
“Well! As pleasurable it have been to meet you, I’m afraid I’ll have to run. See you around, Kyle,” Hux said as he left the room, messing up his curls on his way out.  
  
“Hey, It’s Kylo!” He shouted back, before going back to try to find some reasonable sense of peace with his wardrobe.  


* * *

  
See, Ren Kylo loved his parents. They were there when he was insecure and came out, open up their arms filled with love and understanding. They were there when his first boyfriend dumped him and left him heartbroken and crying. They were there when he scraped his knee as a child, to when he broke his arm.  
  
But. Right now, he hated his parents. How could he have let allow them to pursue him to go to the same goddamn uni as his sister.  
  
“Kylo! I know you’re there, just open the door!” The banging continued. He looked at the clock, 04:39. What in Gods name where she doing outside his dorm room before five in the morning.  
  
Hux groaned from his side of the room, “Tell your psycho ex to go away.”  
  
The banging stopped. Thank God, he thought as he turned around, trying to get some more sleep before the sun rose.  
  
The banging increased. “I heard that! Kylo, tell your dick roommate to mind his own business!”  
  
“Fuck, I’m awake, jesus.” He swore to himself as he stumbled around the dark room, trying to find some sweat pants and the light switch.  
  
“What?” He said irritated as he opened the door, facing his sister. Who was wearing jogging pants and a hoodie. Fuck.  
  
“Rise and shine sleepy head! Time for a run,” She said as she jumped on the spot she was standing on.  
  
Hux groaned from his bed. Kylo couldn’t help but agree, wishing his demon sister wasn’t such a health freak.  
  
“Yeah, yeah I’m up. Let me just grab my shoes and a shirt and we’ll be off,” He learned long ago to not speak against his older sister.  
  
He couldn’t help but to wish back on those peaceful days in highschool when his sister had left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so ridiculous short, I promise the others will be longer.
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @ senpaischinko if you ship these trash space boyfriends, or leave you kik down in the comment to join in our gc from hell (aka kylohux)


End file.
